My Bishounen Tree on Valentines
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: A SMGraviWKGundam fic with several twists and turns...Usagi is a normal 17 year girl whose parents go to America for a vacation with strict rules to let no boys allowed in the house. So why are there 6 bishounen there when she wakes up? Review!
1. Track One

My Bishounen Tree on Valentine's By Sailor Fantasy Track One: On the First Day of Christmas  
  
AN: Hiya! ^^;;; I know...another fic and I still haven't finished the other two! But, I'm planning to finish this one by next Valentines....so this is actually a Christmas/Valentine's fic. It stars Usagi in yet another Bishounen Circle ^^. It's err.. sorta of AU. This time, this will be a crossover with SM/Gravitation/GW(what crossover would be complete without them?)/WK/ AND MAYBE a character or two from FY, Inuyasha, and YYH. So expect a lot of Bishies! ^^. I hope this is a bit original...  
  
2nd AN: I KNOW... *sniffle* I promise to update All's Fair in Love and War very soon... It'll definitely be updated before my other newbie fic, A Bunny In Glass Slippers. The sailor scouts have not been introduced ... this is super early in the series and Usagi is older. The GW pilots are (of course) older, and I'm upping Nagi's age to 17. Also, about the title, it was formed by replacing 'Christmas' with 'Bishounen', and well... yeah.  
  
Warnings: None at the time... I hope this actually comes out okay... the most I can hope for is funny. Not much angst at all, more on the humor side. Has anyone noticed there isn't much angst in any of my stories? It makes me sort of depressed... And, oh! OOC-ness galore...  
  
Voting: Since I do need a limit on how many bishies are gonna be in this fic, I can only have 10... Duo, Yohji, Wufei, Hiroshi (Gravi), Bradley, Nagi, and Schuldich are already a given. Who will be the other three? You can go ahead and vote... The Bishounen are Bradley, Farfarello (yay!), Omi, Ran/Aya, Ken Hideka, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko, Nakago, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Inuyasha, Seshomarou, Miroku, Shuichi, and any other anime guy you can think of! You can vote to up to three people... and the top three Bishounen who gets the most votes wins and will be put in the story!  
  
Quote of the Update: Watch a fire from the side...watch it grow! Don't put out my fire today.  
  
**********  
  
A young blonde, no older than 17, smiled in her sleep as the dream figure embraced her lovingly. Tilting her head, she let the figure kiss and caress her, sighing as the embrace became firmer and gentler at the same time. Why couldn't life be more like this...?  
  
Outside of Usagi's dream world, Wufei had tried to be patient with the blonde grasping his hand. He was really, REALLY trying. He had never even been this patient with the braided baka. But waking up the braided baka had been nothing compared to waking up this girl. He winced as he realized his circulation was being cut off.  
  
Just as Wufei was considering banging his katana into the girl's head, his braided partner showed up, three gallons of ice cream in his hands. Wufei looked at him, eye twitching.  
  
"HEY!" Duo yelled happily, clutching the ice cream close to his heart. "These people have a great fridge! Whoever cooks, they should be some sort of chef! I mean—"  
  
"Shut up!" roared Wufei, unaware of their charge awakening. Usagi blinked her eyes several times before noticing the other two weren't disappearing into her dream world like the rest of the bunnies, clouds, and rainbows. Weren't Bishounen supposed to stay in her dreams?  
  
Duo, however, noticed the young girl and his charming smile brightened ten- fold. She was as beautiful as they first saw her in the picture! "Hi!" said Duo, grinning as he bounced next to her. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's Wu-man. And your name is Usagi Tsukino, right?" Duo looked at the girl expectantly, ignoring the huffing puffing Chinese Dragon next to him.  
  
Usagi could only stare before opening her mouth. "W...what are you doing in my house?!" she cried, pushing away against the bed. Unfortunately for Wufei and Usagi, Usagi's hand was still death gripping Wufei's, causing them to flip and turn over her bed onto the other side...  
  
And causing Wufei to be in a...err...'compromising' position with Usagi. Wufei looked down at Usagi, a blush on his cheeks. Usagi looked up at Wufei, her mouth opening broadly. When she whispered something under her breath, Wufei bent closer to hear it again. That's when Usagi made it clear to the whole rest of the world what exactly she had said.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she yelled, throwing her hand in the air and slapping Wufei off. Wufei flew off of her as he roared "BAKA ONNA!"  
  
Duo snickered as he watched the whole scene, popcorn and ice cream in hands. 'This is SO much better than watching Maiki-chan and Naru-chan go at it over Yohji-kun!'  
  
"BRAIDED BAKA! Lend me a hand!" Duo watched amused as Wufei hog tied Usagi to her bed railings. He began strutting across the room until he was right beside Wufei, popping popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Won't hog tying her make it harder to penetrate her, Wu- man? You really need to take lessons from Schu-kun and Yohji-kun, then."  
  
Wufei blinked as he read between the lines of his partner. 'Penetrate? Lessons? SCHU-KUN AND YOHJI-KUN!?' Those two words alone guaranteed something sexual about the whole situation...and if Duo thought sexual, then there was something wrong within the world of Wufei's. Wufei glared. Wufei Chang was NOT sexual. SEXUAL was WEAK like KUDOU and SCHULDICH... and Wufei was definitely not WEAK. "BRAIDED BAKA HENTAI!" he took out his katana and began chasing Duo around the room, gaining speed each time Duo tripped over one of Usagi's stuff toys...  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do or say. Why was this happening to her? And on Christmas Eve too! Next time her parents offered to go to New York for a long vacation, she was so in! Why were these Bishounen—crazy Bishounen, at that—in her room? If her father was there, he'd sure give them a piece of his mind...and bullets! "Hentais!" she barked, gaining the both of their attentions. She glared at them, the fiercest glare she knew. "If you don't get out of here right now... I'll...I'll... I'll tell my daddy!" she declared, a smirk lighting up her features. Her hopes were slightly dashed however when both Wufei and Duo busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"  
  
"For one, your father isn't here right now...nor will he be here til after Valentine's." Wufei lifted up two fingers, smirking. "Second, you're father won't be able to touch us."  
  
"He won't have to.... His shotgun will!" snapped Usagi, irate. "I doubt you're so inhuman that you can dodge bullets." Usagi lost some confidence and paled when the both of them smirked. Just what were these men? There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Anyways, sweetheart," Duo grinned, beginning to chomp down on his prized ice cream. "There's really no need to panic at all. We're just here to give you some gifts and..." He eyed Usagi and glared. "HEY! Are you even listening?!"  
  
Usagi, in fact, was not listening. She was busy looking at the ice cream tube in Duo's hands; it sure looked familiar. "HEY! That's my ice cream!"  
  
Duo blew a raspberry. "Well HEY, finders' keepers losers weepers!"  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
"Excuse me," another voice intruded, interrupting the feud. They snapped their heads to her bedroom door, and Usagi felt her cheeks redden considerably. At the door was the most bishiest Bishounen she had ever seen...brown hair framing a slightly feminine face...small build just a bit taller than herself...gorgeous pouty lips...  
  
Nagi glanced down at the blushing blonde. What the hell was her problem? Didn't anyone tell her that it was rude to stare? And drool? "Crawford-san wants to know what's taking so long. Didn't he say to keep her asleep?"  
  
"Well, it was WU-MAN's fault!" accused Duo, pointing at the raven head. "He's the one that woke her up!"  
  
"The baka onna wouldn't let go of my hand! And that braided baka wasn't helping anything!"  
  
Usagi snapped back to reality, hearing the roaring voices in her house. She frowned. Bishounen or not, they had to go. That was what papa had said before leaving. 'No men, boys, not even a male hair in the house. Bishounen or not.'  
  
"GET OUT!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE! BISHOUNEN OR NOT, YOU HAVE TO GO!" 'Before papa comes back!'  
  
The room was silent, not even a mouse stirred. Nagi, who wasn't used to getting yelled at by girls (or anybody else for that matter; Brad didn't yell, and Schuldich wasn't dumb enough to), stayed in his shocked state. He slowly backed out of the room. He didn't need to go deaf twice.  
  
And Usagi still looked like she wanted to share pieces of her mind.  
  
***  
  
Bradley Crawford was not a patient man.  
  
With Schuldich and Yohji by his sides, he wondered silently if it was a good idea to send Duo and Wufei upstairs to retrieve the girl. Then, glancing at both men who seemed to be entertaining themselves by smirking quite echii-ly, he decided his visions were true enough. He didn't think he could tolerate an underage female victim of a hentai telepath and a pure D hentai. Some things were better left alone.  
  
Upstairs, a female shriek could be heard. Crawford winced, and then reassured himself that things were better left alone. It could be worse... he could be hearing squeals of pleasure instead and....  
  
Crawford broke his thoughts off there. He would not allow himself to go *there* Besides, he had sent Nagi up there to hurry the procedure. The boy was known to follow orders, and follow orders he would.  
  
Beside him, two overaged Bishounen were having a rather interesting telepathic conversation, grinning once in a while at a comment or two. Other than that, hentai smirks graced their features the rest of the time.  
  
~So Schu, how long until you think it will take Nagi to get in her pants?~  
  
A snort. ~At least five years. The boy has no proper sex drive.~  
  
A chuckle. ~Well, if that's the case, how long do you think it will take *me* to get into her pants?~  
  
A confident smirk. ~No time near where you're thinking, Kudou.~  
  
A frown. ~What do you mean?~  
  
~Number one... she's underaged...~  
  
~And that's never stopped us before...!~  
  
~Number two, Mr. Stick up his ass over there would never let us near her.~ Schuldich nodded his head over to the ever frowning American. ~Why do you think he didn't want us to go up there even though we're the best with women? He thinks we're a bunch of hentais.~  
  
~Ah, but little does he know we're training little Duo to be just like us, eh, Schu?~  
  
Schuldich smirked. ~Ah yes...~ He concentrated on what was going on upstairs for a minute, then sighed. ~But he still has a lot to learn. Like women are more important than food.~  
  
Yohji frowned again. ~Wasn't that you're job?~  
  
~Hai, but he just never got it... he's a smooth kid, just stupid. Unlike us.~  
  
~Aa, But maybe Nagi has potential?~  
  
A snort. ~Potential to be come another Crawford? Yea...But perhaps that Wufei kid could make us swollen with pride...~  
  
A crash from above startled the two men out of their conversation. Wufei scrambled out of the room, bloody nose intact. Nagi was standing outside the room door, and looked like he had been standing there for awhile. Duo however...  
  
"Hey! I got her bra, guys!" he exclaimed happily, waving one arm while the other sheltered his precious ice cream and popcorn...popcorn?  
  
"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" came the war cry, and out came a steamed Usagi, armed with toys and teddy-bears.  
  
Duo turned in slow motion, and as if it were a movie, began getting pelted by soft animals and school books alike. His body swayed this way and that, in slow motion, mind you, and almost melodramatically, he fell to the ground, still clutching the bra and ice cream. A tear came down his eye.  
  
Softly, he muttered his 'last' breath. "You can take my body... but you can't take away my bishie-ness." And then he passed out. Yes, that and all this could be found in Schu-kun's and Yotan-kun's Book of 'How to be a Heartthrob Bishounen.' Available only through order, and comes with a complimentary Bishounen. No batteries required.  
  
All onlookers sweatdropped. Well, nearly everyone at least. Crawford was too cool for that. Cooler than me, cooler than you, cooler than this fanfic.  
  
After the slow motion scene and the awkwardness caused by it, Schuldich and Yohji began to applaud, tears spilling down their cheeks.  
  
"Yep, he's one of ours! Wonderful performance, Duo!"  
  
"Bravo! We're so proud of you Duo! Take it like a man!"  
  
Of course, this caused another rainfall of sweatdrops, but Usagi's was short lived. Because now she noticed that there were more Bishounen downstairs, and not only that, they looked much, much older than she was. She felt faint... the first symptoms of a Bishie Attack.  
  
Totally knowing the look from experience from his past life as a florist, Yohji poked Crawford. "You should probably tell her what you've got to say now, before she goes out of it. She's about to suffer from a Bishie Attack."  
  
Crawford looked almost stricken. "A *what*?"  
  
Yohji nodded slowly, as if confirming it. "Hai, a Bishie Attack. When a number of Bishounen surround a girl—a teenaged girl at that—it overwhelms them to the point of going into something of a shock or daze. It's no wonder she hasn't gone through it yet, with Duo, Wufei, and Nagi around. First symptom, becoming dizzy. Second, knees wobbling. Third, drooling. And then last..." Yohji's head began to shake. "She'll faint."  
  
Usagi's knees began to wobble in confirmation to what Yohji had said. Crawford held the bridge of his nose in slight annoyance. Why couldn't he get a normal job after his first life? Life just wasn't fair...  
  
"Ms. Usagi?" he called up to her, pushing his glasses forward onto his nose causing them to glint in the light.  
  
"Mmm...?" said a slightly dazed Usagi, who was starting to drool. Crawford wanted to slap his forehead, but then decided that would definitively be totally UNCrawford-like.  
  
"You'll have to come with us, Ms. Usagi. We have some things we must discuss..."  
  
This got some of Usagi's attention at least. "Huh? Like what...?"  
  
"Like the matter of you being a Sailor Scout," Said Crawford, pushing his glasses higher again, and sighed as he saw what happened next in a vision.  
  
It was then, Usagi appreciated that her floors were carpeted as she fell onto the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Review, please! 


	2. Track 2: 3 Blind Mice

My Bishounen Tree On Valentines  
  
by Sailor Fantasy!  
  
Track 2: Three Blind Mice  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LIVE! I LIVE! HAHAHAHAHHAAHA! YOU DAMN LAWYERS! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN YOU GET RID OF ME, TWO MORE CRAZY AUTHORS CLAIMING OWNERSHIP WILL ARISE AFTER ME!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
AN: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many positive reviews ^^. I believe this is the most I ever got for one chapter... or more like, a first chapter anyway. I'm happy so many of you guys liked it! BTW, Aya/Ran and Omi were picked amongst the most voted, so they will be two of the three hot bishies that fall for Usa-chan. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter.  
  
AN2: These chapter titles have absolutely nothing to do with the chapters. They are just... there... *sweatdrop* Also, quite a few of you (particularly Riru-chan Purr-chan; BTW, arigato!) have brought to my attention that I made Duo seem more like an idiot... and it's not that! Trust me! I love Duo-chan! *glomps him* I did not mean to offend my fellow Duo lovers, and I did not purposely do it to him. It's just this story basically focuses on comedy... and the comedy is in everyone. You can even call it a parody of their characters. But please, don't be offended. I'll try and lay back off of getting carried away... but I can't make any promises. Do we have a deal, readers?  
  
Voting: You guys still can get your one fave bishounen in this story to fall for Usa-chan! VOTE!  
  
Dedications: Everyone who reviewed this fic! Woohoo! Reviewer Responses at the end! And Shout Out to Leirbag-kun for giving me some ideas for the story. It was because of his stupidity in the middle of the street that inspired me to write.  
  
Warnings: Oh yeah. OOC is everywhere in everyone... I think. Or mostly everyone. Ah well. Insanity is a major thing in this chapter. And implied yaoi, because this is a crossover with several animes including Gravitation, one of the best animes of all time. You were forewarned.  
  
Quote of the Update: Silly Rabbit! Trix are for Kids!  
  
******  
  
In favor of fear of further retaliation (i.e., more teddy bear and textbook attacks) and hentai acts (brought to you by Yohji and Schuldich), Brad was chosen to wait for the blonde beauty to wake.  
  
Sighing, he pushed his glasses further up his nose, and leaned back into the chair. His visions told him it would be another hour until the girl woke up. He didn't want to be there, especially since there was much paperwork to be done, but his visions told him with anyone else, there would be more chaos. And plus, he wasn't about to trust Duo in the same room as the girl with his previous stunt. A stunt that will cause him to have a long talk with Duo about listening to Schuldich and Balinese. A long talk that will ensure a headache. Brad made a mental note to take an aspirin later on in the day.... even though he'd probably would need several aspirins in an hour now...  
  
How had he end up with such a job, anyway? He, as far as he could tell, should've still been an assassin under Estet. Takatori was expected to die. Hell, he was a damn koala, after all. How were they supposed to keep an eye on *that* rabid creature? Power was such an easy drug to abuse.  
  
When that lady—Setsuna, was her name—had come for their lives, Schwarz and Weiss laughed in her face. Why not? So many have done so before, and had failed. Were they supposed to fear just one woman in a really short skirt? So they laughed.  
  
Well, until Setsuna bitch slapped Brad and Aya. Then the only laughter that could be heard was Schuldich's, Farfarello's, and Yohji's. But Farfarello is crazy anyway, and Yohji and Schuldich are idiots, so do they really count?  
  
She explained that she was from the future, and that she was taking away their assassin lives. Little did Schwarz and Weiss knew, she had not meant their literal lives... but being Schwarz and Weiss, they thought it. And attacked.  
  
And utterly lost.  
  
It seemed that she was not foolish enough to come alone, and had seven more women with her. Each with a planetary name. Each with an ass kicking ability and element power. So it was no surprise when Nagi was the last one standing after the battle.  
  
She introduced them into another world... their future world, Brad supposed. In a place where Gundams were rebels and all that good crap. There, they were introduced to several young men... the Gundam pilots.  
  
Now, it seemed like the pilots were some sort of descendents of theirs because they made the same naïve mistake Schwarz and Weiss had and attacked.  
  
And utterly, utterly lost.  
  
Even with their ultimate Gundams (here, echo), they had gotten their asses whooped. By women in short skirts. Wow, talk about a blow to a man's ego.  
  
And so they too were also taken to another world... one much unlike either world. One that included rock bands and homosexual rule.  
  
What had this woman gotten them into?  
  
It was here the Setsuna woman decided to explain why she kidnapped them from their own world. Well, after Ken barfed up something that resembled bacon bits and oatmeal. He was obviously suffering from some sort time traveling sickness. Brad had recommended NyQuil. Ken had just glared at him.  
  
Apparently they were here because some princess needed awakening, the world needed protection, and Sailor Moon could provide both. And, if that wasn't enough, Sailor Moon not only was the princess, but an oblivious blonde bubbly teenager with an I.Q. of .30. How, nice. Brad wanted to shoot himself to rid the pain of a headache. Aya had offered to ram his 'justice' katana into his 'turdy' heart, but Brad had politely refused. After all, Aya was the enemy, and any taken mercy from the enemy was seen as a weakness. Well, at least that was the way Wufei had put it.  
  
Setsuna went on to saying they had no choice in the matter, and should they refuse that they would be tortured and killed on the spot. That was not a pleasing way to die.... a woman with a short skirt stomping her staff into your ass. No, not a pleasing way to die at all.  
  
Then she had mentioned of the groups having to merge and form two whole new groups. This was another headache all together.  
  
All three groups were arguing not over who would be in their group... but over the name of the groups. Brad had almost sweatdropped, but as said before, Brad was far too cool for that. Cooler than me, cooler than you, cooler than fanfiction.net. Like, way cooler.  
  
So, Schwarz had of course voted for the name Schwarz for one group, and Weiss had voted for Weiss for the other, but the Gundam guys disagreed wholeheartedly; one because Team Gundam was so much of a cooler name. And two, because they did not know German.  
  
One kid—Quatre, Brad believed his name was—had suggested one team be named "Schweiss" while the other is named Gundam. But since Quatre did not know German, how could he have possibly not known that Schweiss was not a color, and that the name would just not do if it *wasn't* a color? So that was just out of the question.  
  
Other names had popped up too. Schwundam, Schrient (hey, haven't we all wanted to scream with so much stupidity?), Women Hunters, God Haters, Shinigamis Warriors, even Purple Rain. They had jumped Balinese for that one.  
  
Finally, Setsuna had decided on two names that were not to be argued with. The Bishounen Senshi and Serenity's Angels. Brad automatically signed up to the Bishounen Senshi. Not because of vanity, mind you, but because in fear of Farfarello's wrath of his leader becoming an angel. Not that Brad would ever admit it though.  
  
Schuldich and Nagi followed, Schuldich only because he was a conceited Bishounen. Unsurprisingly but still shocking, Balinese signed up too. After all, someone had to spy on Schwarz and Yohji was Bishounen enough to do it. That Duo boy signed up after much consideration, and Wufei did too, though grudgingly, saying that Angels were weak. He earned a high five from Farfarello for that comment.  
  
That left the other six to their own team, Serenity's Angels. They didn't complain about it, but Crawford did notice a death gleam in Abyssinian's eyes directed at him once he realized they were rivals once again after such a short truce. Brad later had Schuldich send a message to Abyssinian. "Don't hate." was the what the message said. Brad wished he could've seen his face, but, alas, Serenity's Angels were sent into the other side of the world... where Brad's people were. That's right people... America. Home of Freedom of Speech, and Home to some of the best mental institutes and crooked businesses. It really was no wonder Brad Crawford had lived there.  
  
A whimper interrupted his thoughts. Brad leaned down while pushing his eyeglasses up with his forefinger again. Was an hour really up now? Looking at his watch, he frowned. No.... only 15 minutes. So what...?  
  
"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the girl wailed, covering her eyes as soon as she opened them. "I knew I should've went to New York with Daaaaddddddddddyyyyyyyy—!"  
  
Covering his ears after seeing a vision of himself permanently deaf, Brad grit his teeth. Only one thing to do now that she was awake. Taking out his ever present gun, he pointed it at the wailing girl. Her teeth shut with a snap. Smirking at the much desired reaction, he started to put it away. Seeing this, Usagi began to open her mouth. Observing that, Brad took it back out. Noting this, Usagi began to shut her mouth once more. Watching that, Brad began to put his gun back. Rinse. Stir. Repeat. Again. And again. And again, until Brad finally reached nerves end and shot the pillow with his silencer. Usagi screamed.  
  
"MY BOYFRIEND WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Brad Crawford frowned. Boyfriend? What boyfriend? She couldn't mean the prince, could she? Frowning, he asked "What boyfriend?"  
  
Usagi smirked, crossing her arms. "You'll see! He's gonna beat you with his guitar!"  
  
And for some strange reason, Brad saw it coming too. And an oncoming headache. He really should've taken that aspirin.  
  
****  
  
Nakano Hiroshi frowned as he ended the call once more for the twenty- seventh time. How did he know? His best friend was counting, of course. "Where could she be? She's not answering anything!"  
  
"She was taken by aliens?" was Shuichi's guess, which, in his opinion, as strange as Usagi was, it probably could happen. He was bonked on the head by his lover as a follow-up.  
  
"My little sister is not some weirdo like you Shuichi!" he barked, nearly rolling his eyes as Shuichi began to tear up. Honestly, he was just as bad as Usagi sometimes.  
  
"Aw Yuki! You don't need to be so mean!" he wailed, earning another bonk to the head. "I thought we were lovers!"  
  
"What made you think that?" Yuki grumbled, though there was a tell-tale smirk on his face. Shuichi grinned and glomped his lover, seeing past the whole cold front. Cuz' deep inside that old igloo—and we mean really, really, *really* deep—there was a nice toasty warm fire lit on a very, very small match. Well, in Shuichi's very hopeful thoughts, of course.  
  
"Maybe she went out?" Shuichi guessed again, holding onto his lover. "Like remember that time she went to the carnival with her friends and got lost in the house of mirrors? She was stuck in there for two days!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's why I got her a cell phone now... and you got some room to talk, Shuichi. You were stuck with her... and if memory serves me correctly, you even had your cell."  
  
"Mou" was all Shuichi could respond. "But it was her fault! How was *I* supposed to know there were arrows on the ground? And that I had my cell phone in my jacket?"  
  
This time, Yuki did roll his eyes. "But back to the matter at hand, my sister probably forgot her cell phone at home or something. It's not like her to ignore any important calls, especially from you, Nakano."  
  
"Hiro," Shuichi automatically corrected. How long was it going to take Yuki to realize that Hiro was his friend too?  
  
"Hiroshi," Yuki sighed, running a hand through his blonde lockes. He took a look at his watch. "Well, your break is just about over. Maybe you should try again tonight. I'm going to go to the house and check if there are any clues there." He raised his hand in farewell. "I might be late Shuichi, if I'm not home, come to Usagi's—"  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KI!" Both Hiroshi and Yuki sweatdropped as Shuichi attempted to permanently attach himself to Yuki's arm... and succeeding. "You're starting to involve me within your personal matters! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!!!"  
  
Trying to ignore the many looks they were surely getting, Yuki clawed Shuichi off his arm... with a crowbar. "No, I only said that so you wouldn't attempt to cook again."  
  
"Mou, Yuki! Don't be so mean—!"  
  
"Tell me if you hear anything, Yuki," Hiroshi interrupted, staring intensely into the man's golden eyes. "Call me, okay?"  
  
Yuki blinked at the boy, and fought off a smile. It seemed the boy really cared about his baby sister. "...Okay." But the minute Nakano broke her heart... he would tear out his heart. And rip it to itty bitty shreds. And burn them. And—  
  
Shall we go on?  
  
****  
  
"Aya-kun! Mou, Aya-kun!" "Hnn."  
  
"Aya-kun! OWWW! AYA-KUN!! THAT WAS MY HEAD!"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
Omi tried to keep up as Aya-kun rounded another corner, this time nearly knocking out the poor blonde boy. Poor little Omi-kun. Could he help it he was the smartest in the group and Ken was not? Or that Aya just didn't know the other boys well enough to know that Quatre-kun and Trowa- kun could very well be Omi's match? Well, probably, but that wasn't the issue here. The only issue here was getting to the "Bishounen Senshi" before Setsuna found out that they had found the princess first before Serenity's Angels. Sure, Aya wasn't sure if there were any consequences to not finding the princess in your side of the world, even though Aya was more than sure there weren't, but he'd be damned if Crawford won this whole run around search. Aya WOULD defeat Crawford. Aya WILL defeat Crawford. Aya MUST defeat Crawford. Aya—  
  
"-kun! LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Omi blushed as he realized the soft satiny thing up top his head was some woman's Victoria's Secret bra. Some *angry* woman's Victoria's Secret bra. Omi groaned. Why did he always allow himself to be in these horribly embarrassing situations? First Omi's birthday when he had received his first thong in the Flower Shop provided by Yohji, and now this...  
  
"PERVERTS!" the woman screamed, beating Omi's head in with her purse while Aya just kept walking, a pair of underwear upon his head as the neared the exit of the airport. "HENTAIS! ECHIIS!"  
  
Omi didn't know what was worse. Being beat in the head with the purse (while the bra began to cover his eyes) or Aya running around another corner and bumping Omi into it, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Today was just such a bad day for blondes.  
  
***** 


End file.
